peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 July 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-07-16 ; Comments *Audio has edited tracks with some intros. *Peel plays tracks from the Delgados, Angelica and Secret Goldfish that made it to the 1997 Festive Fifty. *Peel dedicates the Snug record to the Pig. Session *Delgados #3, recorded 1st July 1997. Available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions 2xCD, 2006 (Chemikal Underground Records, CHEM088CD) Tracklisting *Sea Monkeys: Here Comes The Fat Guy (7" - Wide Awake! With Sea Monkeys) Stiff Pole *Festy Conlan & Tim Lyons: The Queen Of The Rushes (Jig) (v/a album - A Living Thing: Contemporary Classics Of Traditional Irish Music) Globe Style *Delgados: Everything Goes Around The Water (session) *Melrob: Incessant Sound (10" - Incessant Sound / Loopdaloop) Primate # $ :(BBC Radio One trailer for new music) *Scarfo: Don't Let Go (album - Luxury Plane Crash) Deceptive *70 Gwen Party: Genes Dead (7" - The Killing Of Victorian Britain EP) Snape SR018 #''' *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: 0898 (7") Baby Boom '''$/& *Delgados: The Arcane Model (session) *Vortexion: New Chapter Rd. (12" - This Side Down / New Chapter Rd.) Reinforced # & :(BBC Radio One trailer for the Phoenix Festival) *Shikisha: Pretty Vacant (v/a CD Album: Froots #9) Folk Roots # & *Angelica: Teenage Girl Crush (7") Deceptive &''' *Secret Goldfish: Dandelion Milk Summer (7") Creeping Bent :(news) *Snug: Caroline (7") WEA *Culture Freeman & Jah Warrior: Rootsman Potential (12") Jah Warrior (Peel calls the track Rootsman Dub) '''# & *Stony Sleep: I Feed Her Well (album - Music For Chameleons) Big Cat *Dreadzone: The Lost Tribe (album - Biological Radio) Virgin # & :(BBC Radio One trailer for Kevin Greening's Breakfast Show) *Primal Scream: Long Life (album - Vanishing Point) Creation *Sugar Black & Lebanchuleh: Precious Soul (12") Flames FL-006 &''' *Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall (session) *Ivor Cutler: A BERD (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 '''# end only *Contrastate: Locomotive Shudder (7" - Under The Line Laying North) Fourth Dimension FDS52 # & *Ruben Bell With The Casanovas: It's Not That Easy (v/a album - Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures (Taken From The Vaults...) Volume 1) Kent Soul # & *Tragic Roundabout: Camel Herders (v/a album - Continental Drifts Vol: #1 - Cultural Export) MROX #''' snippet only *Delgados: Mauron Chanson (session) *Shizuo: The Duty (album - Shizuo Vs. Shizor) Digital Hardcore Recordings '''# *Pat Kelly: Whiter Shade Of Pale # & Tracks marked #''' are available on '''File 1. Tracks marked $''' are available on '''File 3. Tracks marked &''' are available on '''File 4. File ;Name *1) dat_136.mp3 *2) 020A-H09027XXXXXX-0200A0 *3) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE360 *4) 1997-07-xx Peel Show LE361 ;Length *1) 04:00:37 (00:15:06-00:59:38) (22:02-25:26, 44:53-45:06, 51:42-54:47 unique) *2) 01:51:24 *3) 1:31:46 (from 1:23:14) *4) 1:31:21 (to 41:38) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 136 *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Created from LE360 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 360 *4) Created from LE361 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July 1997 Lee Tape 361 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H9426/2) *3,4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library Category:Available online